Aro is a Superstar And on a Suger Rush
by team erik and mabudachi
Summary: Aro wants to be a superstar!
1. Chapter 1

Aro: I want be a superstar!

Marcus: Oh no, not again

Aro: I need a stage and 1 person to be the boy part of the song and 1 person to be back-up. I pick Marcus and Caius. Come on lets go!

Later…

Aro: Okay, from the top. – I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car, I am a superstar and I don't care who you are. I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car, I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.  
Caius: Superstar!

Aro: Got many money honey, I'm a superstar,  
My life is funny honey, Have you seen my car?  
I know a lot of people, I'm a superstar,  
Everybody know me, Right from near to far.  
I got a plane ( Marcus: got a plane)  
I love the fame (Marcus: love the fame)  
You know my name (Marcus: know my name) And I just want you to know.  
Chorus:  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.  
Caius: Superstar!

Marcus: I got a red Ferrari, I'm a superstar,  
I really like to party, Am I cool or what?  
I love a lot of women, I'm a superstar,  
Star's got a freaky living, That's the way we are.  
I got a plane (Aro: got a plane)  
I love the fame (Aro: love the fame)  
You know my name (Aro: know my name)  
And I just want you to know.  
Chorus:  
Aro: I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.  
I got fortune, I got fame,  
Love it when you say my name.  
Love to party, I am naughty,  
Prettier than everybody!  
Marcus: I got muscles, I'm a stud,  
Jealous people kiss my butt,  
I'm so fly I'll make you cry,  
Cross my heart and hope to die.  
Chorus:  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.


	2. Best Friends

Aro: Marcus, you're my best friend. We should sing about it!

Marcus: Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marcus: who ha! who ha!

Aro: na na nanana nanananananaaa! na na nanana nanananananaaa!

Have you ever been in love?

He's my best friend best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?  
it tickles in my tummy he is so yummy yummy  
Hey you should get a best friend too

Marcus: who ha! who ha!

Aro: Hello, baby, can I see a smile  
Marcus: I'm going to a party, and it's gonna be wild  
Aro: Can I come, I am sitting alone  
Marcus: No, friends are never alone

Aro: That's right!

Maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, I could also be your girl  
Lately, everyone is making fun  
Na na na na na na na na na na na

He's my best friend, best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?  
it tickles in my tummy, he is so yummy yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too  
My best friend!

Marcus:who ha! who ha! who ha! who ha!  
Aro: na na nanana nanananananaaa!  
Marcus: who ha who ha!

Aro: Aloha baby, let's go to the beach  
Marcus: Yeah, girls in bikini are waiting for me (uh huh)  
Aro: But I was hoping for a summer-romance  
Marcus: So why can't you take a chance  
Aro: Okay!

Maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, I could also be your girl  
Lately, everyone is making fun  
na na nanana nanananananaaa!

He's my best friend, best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?  
it tickles in my tummy, he is so yummy yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too!  
My best friend!

Marcus: who ha who ha who ha who ha (Aro: who ha who ha)  
Aro: na na nanana nanananananaaa!

Maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me,(Marcus: yeah) I could also be your girl  
Lately, everyone is making fun

Marcus: Let's get this party on,  
Hit me with that lazer-gun!

Aro: oh whao oh  
who ha who ha  
oh whao oh

you should get a best friend too

He's my best friend, best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy, he is so yummy yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too!  
My best friend!

Marcus: who ha who ha who ha who ha  
Aro: he's so sweet  
na na nanana nanananananaaa!

Marcus: Isn't that song for like a girl who likes a boy?

Aro: What's your point?


	3. Introducing Elmo!

Aro: I just discovered a magical thing called youtube! I searched Elmo, my favorite person in the world by the way, and found this song! Come sing with me.

Marcus: So I suppose it's the end of the world, now that you've found youtube?

Aro: No, But I am going to put me and you singing and dancing to Elmo Numma Numma!

Aro: Hi, I'm Elmo!  
Marcus:And I, am Grover  
Aro:And we're gonna sing, the Elmo Numa Ye song!  
Marcus:Why is it not the Grover Numa Ye song?  
Aro: Because Elmo is the star! And Grover's just a _flunky  
_Marcus: Hmmph. Grover will be calling his agent right now!

Marcus:Hello, it's true. Your name's, Elmoooo!  
Aro: Elmo, my name is Elmo!  
Marcus: Oh, so sorry! Elmoooo is _flunky_ for Elmo  
Aro:Shut up and sing the song Grover!

Aro: Hello, hello.  
My name is Elmo  
I'm here to sing my little song  
And I hope you'll sing along!

Aro:I'm a monster fuzzy, red, and cute  
You can be one too  
Here is what you need to do  
I just love to sing and dance and play  
I'll make everything OK

Aro:Elmo Hey! (Caius:He's Elmo)  
Elmo Hee! (Caius:He's Elmo)  
Elmo Who? (Caius:He's Elmo)  
Elmo Ha Ha!

Elmo Hey! (Caius:He's Elmo)  
Elmo Hee! (Caius:He's Elmo)  
Elmo Who? (Caius:He's Elmo)  
Elmo Ha Ha!

Marcus: Hello, it's true. Your name's El--  
Aro: You already said that!  
Marcus:Excuse me, but Grover is trying to sing now  
Aro: You call that singing?  
Marcus:Just for that, Grover will now sing off key!  
Aro:

Tell me something new

Aro: Hello, hello.  
My name is Elmo  
I'm here to sing my little song  
And I hope you'll sing along!

Chorus 2

Aro:I'm a monster fuzzy, red, and cute  
You can be one too  
Here is what you need to do  
I just love to sing and dance and play  
I'll make everything okay

Aro:Elmo Hey! (Caius:He's Elmo)  
Elmo Hee! (Caius:He's Elmo)  
Elmo Who? (Caius:He's Elmo)  
Elmo Ha Ha!

Elmo Hey! (Caius:He's Elmo)  
Elmo Hee! (Caius:He's Elmo)  
Elmo Who? (Caius:He's Elmo)  
Elmo Ha Ha!

Aro:Elmo Hey! Caius:(He's Elmo)  
Elmo Hee! (Caius:He's Elmo)  
Elmo Who? (Caius:He's Elmo)  
Elmo Ha Ha!

Elmo Hey! (Caius:He's Elmo)  
Elmo Hee! (Caius:He's Elmo)  
Elmo Who? (Caius:He's Elmo)  
Elmo Ha Ha!

Aro:I'm a monster fuzzy, red, and cute  
You can be one too  
Here is what you need to do  
I just love to sing and dance and play  
I'll make everything okay

Finale

Aro:I'm sorry I called you a _flunky_ Grover  
Marcus:That's OK, I forgive you  
Aro:I meant to say you're fired!  
Marcus: Who are you now, Donald Trump? You do have the same hair.  
Aro: Security!  
Marcus: Grover has left the building

Marcus: I have a question. What the heck is a flunky, anyways?

Aro: Its a... _CENSORED_


	4. Pirates!

**sorry I haven't writen in a while, major writers block(and lazyness) any way introducing the piarites who don't do anything-veggie tales. Aro is larry, marcus is pa grape, and caius is mr lunt.(oh and jane is narrarater)**

**Disclaimer:sadly I do not own the volturi or the piarates who don't do anything(SOBNESS)**

Marcus:where do you pick these things up?

Aro:the internet...Jane you ready?

Jane:Anything for you(hehehe)

Aro:Okay go

Caius:Isnt that a band?

Aro:Oh yeah

Marcus: lets just get this over with

Jane:Joining us are Aro, Marcus, and Caius who make up the infamous gang of scalliwags the pirates who dont do any thing.

All(except jane):We are the pirates who dont do anything! We just stay home and lay around and if you ask us to do anything we'll just tell you...

Aro:We dont do anything!!!!

Marcus: Well I've never been to Greenland, and I've never been to Denver, and I've never buried treasure in St. Louis or St. Paul,

and I've never been to Moscow, and I've never been to Tampa and I've never been to Boston in the fall.

All: Cuz' we're the pirates who dont do anything we just stay home and lay around and if you ask us to do anything we'll just tell you...

Caius: We don't do anything. And I've never hoist the mainstay, and I've never swabbed the poop deck, and I never veer the starboard

cuz' I never sail at all, and I've never walked the gang plank, and I never owned a parrot and I've never been to Boston in the fall.

All:Cuz' we're the pirates who dont do anything we just stay home and lay around and if you ask us to do anything we'll just tell you...We dont do anything.

Aro: Well Ive never plucked a rooster, and I'm not to good at ping-pong, and I've never thrown my mashed potatos up against the wall, and I've never kissed a chipmunk,

and I never gotten head lice and I've never been to Boston in the fall.

Marcus: Huh? Whats a rooster and mashed potatos have to do with being a pirate?

Caius: Hey thats right! We're suposed to talk about pirate-y things.

Marcus: and who's ever kissed a chipmunk. Thats just nonsense! Why even bring it up! Am I right? What do you think?

Caius: I think you look like captain crunch.

Marcus:What? Do not!

Caius: Do too!

Marcus: Thats it, you're walking the plank.

Caius: Says who?

Marcus:Says the captain thats who.

Caius: Oh yeah, aye aye captain crunch!

Aro: And I've never licked a spark plug and I've sniffed a stink bug and I've never painted daisies on a big red rubber ball,

and Ive never bathed in yogurt and I dont look good in leggings...

Marcus: you just dont get it!

All:and we've never been to boston in the fall!

Marcus: Aro I've never understood you.

Jane:I love you Aro.

Aro:Hmmm, What was that?

Jane(blushing):Oh nothing...

**Like it? Please review and maybe give me more song ideas**


End file.
